


midnight dancing

by KitiaraM



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherri's not your typical Gangrel; she goes to art school. And that's not cheap, so she has an atypical job for a college student. Took her a while to get used to it, but now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight dancing

"Cherri!" is yelled in that tone of voice that says, I've called your name that one time too many.

She startles up. _Oh crap, I'm gonna be late, my first time on a front stage, shit!_

Last minute check in the full-length mirror -- everything is perfect. She scurries to the curtain, where Sil is waiting. "C'mon, you gonna knock 'em dead, Cherri. I mean, Mina." She grins and winks.

Right. Take a deep breath, take those few seconds to get in the groove; smile on, head back, give the music a beat or two to build, and walk--no, _strut_ out there. Strut like you _own_ the place. 

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go_

Just a few months ago she'd been so nervous, movements stilted and jerky. Now she moves smoothly, remembering every tip Sheri and the other girls gave her. Between this and her martial arts classes, she's become very flexible, and she puts it to good use. 

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go_

Don't look at their eyes; focus on their forehead, or nose, anything to make them _think_ you're looking right at them. You don't want to see their eyes. Tease at first, draw out the first item of clothing to drop.

_She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'_

For the first time she's doing _her_ dance, one she's made up herself, after watching all the other girls. This one is _hers_ , and every move is ingrained in her, muscle and mind. It flows smoothly from one to the next, a tantalizing glimpse here and there before dropping the next piece. 

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs_

She hears the cheering, distantly, caught up in the music and the moves. Hands are waving bills at her and she swoops down to let them tuck them in the straps. Never stay too long, just long enough to give them the illusion. That's what they're here for, the illusion.

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you_

The end of the song is upon her, almost surprising her. Over already? She makes the last pass; hands wave bills frantically and she smiles brightly, blowing air kisses. A few try to grab but she deftly dodges, making it look flirty. 

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancin'_

She swirls to her feet, sure-footed in the stilted shoes, and struts away, giving one last sultry look over her shoulder before the curtain falls behind her. As soon as it does, she barely manages to get to a chair before the adrenaline drains from her. 

_Holy hell, I did it!_ She can't stop grinning, even though she feels a bit sick with reaction. _And it was fun!_ The applause is still echoing in her ears, a heady reward. She's already thinking of the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Pornstar Dancing, by My Darkest Days (I recommend the extended version :D)


End file.
